wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Boska Komedia (Porębowicz)/Czyściec - Pieśń VI
W dalszej wędrówce Wergili i Dante spotykają wielkiego poetę i trubadura, Sordella. Patrząc na serdeczne powitanie dwóch poetów - Dante wygłasza gwałtowną inwektywę przeciw niezgodzie i złu panoszącemu sie w Italii, a szczególnie we Florencji. 1 Kiedy zakończy grę kosterów grono, :Pobity, jeszcze nie wstając od stoła, :Próbuje rzutów z twarzą nachmurzoną. 4 Zwycięzcę gawiedź prowadzi wesoła: :Ten bieży naprzód, a ten z tyłu goni, :Ten mu zabiega z boku, a ten z czoła. 7 On, idąc, temu i temu się skłoni; :Da na odczepne, gdy kto zbyt naciska, :I tak od ciżby natrętnej się broni. 10 Tak szedłem, a tłum następował z bliska; :Tu przyrzekając, tam skłaniając głowy, :Umykałem się spośród zbiegowiska. 13 Oto Aretyn, ten, co mu z surowej :Ręki śmierć zadał Ghin Tacco zuchwały. :Inny utonął, idący na łowy. 16 Tam ręce w górę wzniósł, błagalny cały, :Frydryk Novello; pizańczyk z nim czwarty, :Który przyczynił Marzukowi chwały. 19 Widziałem Orsę; przy nim duch wydarty :Ciału, jak świadczył sam, z cudzej potwarzy, :Nie z własnej winy pokarania wartej. 22 Piotr de la Brosse to był, a niechże zważy :Brabantka, póki ziemski byt ją cieszy, :Aby nie zaszła między brzydsze twarzy. 25 Gdym z owej duchów otrząsnął się rzeszy, :Co dba tak wielce o modlitwę ludzi :W nadziei, że im zbawienia przyśpieszy, 28 „O Światło moje — rzekłem — czyż mię łudzi :Słowo twej pieśni, mówiąc: »Przeznaczenie :Cofnąć modłami — próżno człek się trudzi«? 31 A o to właśnie nawołują cienie; :Czyżby ich prośba miała być jałowa :Lub mi niejasne twej myśli znaczenie?" 34 Więc Mistrz tak do mnie: „Jasna moja mowa :Ni tych proszących nadzieja omyli, :Jeśli roztropnie wyłożysz me słowa. 37 Sprawiedliwości szczyt się nie nachyli, :Że czego oni oczekują w kaźni, :Płomień miłości zmyje w jednej chwili. 40 Gdziem o tych rzeczach rozprawiał wyraźniej, :Tej mieć nie mogła modlitwa krzepkości, :Gdyż módlca działał z Bogiem w nieprzyjaźni. 43 Dziś nie rozstrzygaj ważnej wątpliwości, :Aż przyjdzie pani, co ci światłem progi :Między rozumem a prawdą wymości. 46 O Beatryczy mówię; pośród drogi :Ku wierzchołkowi zaznasz jej widoku; :Tam żywot wiedzie radosny i błogi". 49 „Wodzu mój — rzekłem — przyśpieszajmyż kroku; :Już utrudzenia, jak wprzód, nie doznaję, :A coraz dalej pada cień od stoku". 52 „Pójdziemy — odrzekł — póki słońca staje :I póki ścieżek noc nam nie zacieni, :Choć podróż dłuższa, niż ci się wydaje. 55 Nim szczytu dojdziesz, jeszcze się zrumieni :Niebo od słońca, które tak się chyli, :Że już na tobie nie łamie promieni. 58 Samotną duszę spostrzegam w tej chwili, :Wyglądającą, jakby nas czekała: :Jej nas przewództwo pewno nie omyli". 61 Podejdziem. Jakże dumna i wspaniała :Byłaś, z lombardzkiej ziemi maro blada, :W toczeniu źrenic taka opieszała! 64 Do przechodzących słowem nie zagada, :Puszczając mimo; tylko okiem śledzi :I patrzy jako lew, co się pokłada. 67 Mistrz, przystąpiwszy, słowa me wyprzedzi, :Prosząc, by drogę wskazała nieznaną. :Mara nie raczy dać wprost odpowiedzi, 70 Ale o kraj nasz zapyta i miano. :Więc Wódz mój: „Mantua..." — zaczął. Na dźwięk ony :Duch, jakby nagle w połu go złamano, 73 Rzucił się, cały ku nam wychylony: :„Jam Sordel! Mantua wspólna nam rodzica!" :I objął jeden drugiego ramiony. 76 Biedna Italia, bólu gościnnica, :Śród wielkiej burzy — bez sternika nawa; :O, już nie pani ludów — nierządnica! 79 Uczcić rodaka, patrz, jak biegła żwawa, :Na same ziemi radzinnej odgłosy :Pełne słodyczy, jedna dusza prawa! 82 A twoi żywi wzajemnymi ciosy :Gubią się i żrą nieustannym bojem :W obrębie muru jednego i fosy! 85 Spojrzyj, nieszczęsna, po wybrzeżu twojem :I murach; potem spojrzyj na swe łono: :Jestże kąt, co by cieszył się pokojem? 88 Cóż, że ci uzdę krótko przykrojoną :Włożył Justynian, gdy łęk siodła pusty: :Bez tego mniej byś była powstydzoną! 91 Ludu, coś winien czcić boże dopusty, :Było-ć utrzymać na siodle cesarza, :Pomniszli, co rzekł Bóg Chrystusa usty? 94 Patrz, jak się krnąbrna stała bestia wraża, :Odkąd ująłeś ręką za jej wodze, :Ale jej w lędźwie nikt kolca nie wraża. 97 Albercie Niemcze, teraz mści się srodze, :Żeś o niekarnym zapomniał biegunie :I boku jego nie poddał ostrodze. 100 Sąd sprawiedliwy z gwiazd niech rychło runie :Na krew twą; kary nowość niech zasłynie; :Budź twych dziedziców grozę, leżąc w trunie. 103 Twojej i ojca przypisać to winie — :U siebie władzy chciwym, że, niestety, :Ogrodziec państwa zamienion w pustynię. 106 Patrz na Monteki, patrz na Kapulety, :Patrz na Orwieckich panów, gnuśny człecze, :Ci już zdławieni, tym grożą sztylety. 109 Spójrz, jakie dybią na twą szlachtę miecze: :Przynieś ratunek, ułagodź rozpacze; :Spójrz, jak o siebie Santafior ma pieczę. 112 Przyjdź i posłuchaj, jak twa Roma płacze; :Z pustego łoża biada głos jej wdowi: :„Cezarze ty mój, kiedyż cię obaczę?..." 115 Patrz na poddanych, jak się żreć gotowi; :Jeśli już nie dbasz o krew, co się toczy, :Sromaj się hańby, co twe imię słowi. 118 Boski Jowiszu, coś umarł ochoczy :Na krzyżu, przebacz grzeszne me pytanie: :Czyś zwrócił indziej sprawiedliwe oczy? 121 Lub to jest próba, jaką tu z otchłanie :Twej rady zsyłasz gwoli zbawczych planów, :Wyżej leżących niż ludzkie poznanie? 124 Ziemia Italii jest pełna tyranów, :Chłop lada jaki zmienia się w Marcela, :Zaledwie wejdzie między partyzanów. 127 Florencjo moja, nie trać ty wesela: :Zarzut podobny ciebie nie dotyka, :Dzięki ludowi, co mój głos podziela. 130 Rozum lada kto ma, lecz go zamyka, :Aby z cięciwy nie wypadł nie w porę: :Twój lud go nosi na końcu języka. 133 Nie wszystkie barki urząd dźwigać skore; :Twój lud się za to nieproszony zrywa: :„Ciężar podajcie sam!... Na się go biorę!" 136 To dość dla szczęścia; bądźże mi szczęśliwa! :Masz skarby, pokój masz i masz rozsądek; :Że prawdę mówię, w skutkach się wykrywa. 139 Aten i Sparty państwowy porządek :Niczym zapewne w porównaniu będzie :Z twoim; ty jesteś podobna do prządek, 142 Które tak mają pożytek na względzie :I tak opacznie czynią, że rozkręci :Listopad to, co październik uprzędzie. 145 Ileż to razy za naszej pamięci :Zmianę twych ustaw ludzie już widzieli, :Twoich urzędów, monet i pieczęci. 148 A jeśli pamięć światła ci udzieli, :Poznasz, żeś jako złożona niemocą :Niewiasta, co się wije na pościeli, 151 By ulżyć bólom niedospaną nocą. Czyściec 06